Entrance Exam - Miru Tokei
---Ugh, he was restless. The last couple of prospective students he'd dueled hadn't impressed him at all; one had made it into Slifer by the skin of her teeth, but the other, well...the boy had been sent home. He needed a challenge, and he needed it quickly before he got a little too bored. "Next up, Miru Tokei!" he announced, clapping his hands together loudly. "Let's get this show on the road!" ---- Miru sat at the stands, enjoying the performances of the other students that participated in the exams before her. So this was Duel Academy. She was expecting more from such a prestigious school. "Little brother should already be inside this school somewhere. And if he failed the exam, then I guess I'll have no choice but to carry on the Tokei Family name," Miru sighed. Her brother could be so hopeless sometimes. From her side, a emerged. It was one of her trusty cards, . "Already getting egotistical, little girl?" Supay claimed, staring at Miru from the side with one his eyes being larger than the other. "You don't even know what type of deck this examiner has, and you already think that you've won. Honestly, it's a wonder how you even have potential to walk here without tripping over that fat head of yours." Miru pouted her face in a comedic fashion, trying her best to not get angry at her Duel Spirit in front of others. "I'll show you that this exam is nothing but a joke," Miru said. She stood up from the stands and then approached the examiner before her. She clapped her hands together. "I am Miru Tokei, I hope you don't bore me today." ---- "Confident, huh? I like that. Let's see what you got. I'll go first." The examiner drew five cards from his deck, studying his hand carefully. "First, I'll summon in attack mode, and activate his effect! I'll send to my Graveyard from my deck, and her effect allows me to add a HERO to my hand, and I chooooooose... ! Vyon's effect lets me banish Shadow Mist to add from my deck to my hand, as well! Next, I'll set a card facedown and activate the Field Spell . I play Polymerization to Fuse my Vyon and my Blazeman in order to summon , in attack mode! Finally, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Thanks to my handy dandy Field Spell, Blazeman goes right back to my hand, since he was used as a Fusion Material this turn." ---- Miru drew her cards as she watched her opponent play his cards. "You're using an Elemental HERO deck?" Miru smiled at her opponent. "That's one of my specialties, so I know the ins and outs of that archetype, sorry to say," Miru drew a card, since it was now her turn. "You're really gonna give this guy a hard time, aren't you? Come on! You need to lose this! Your ego can be so annoying sometimes," Supay said, scowling at Miru when he looked at her hand. Miru sighed. "For my first move, I will special summon in face-up defense position. I will now activate its ability, which will allow me to tribute it and search my deck for any Timelord creature with 0 attack points from my deck, and I choose !" Miru collected her card, and put it into her hand. "Now, I'll Normal Summon in attack position. With its ability, I can normal summon him without tributing, so long as I have no other monsters on my side of the field. Now, I'll use Michion to attack your Nova Master!" ---- "Oh yeah? Elemental HERO is a fun deck, but that's not all my deck features." She would find out, if he could get a certain draw... As Michion, the Timelord attacked, he smirked. "Reveal facedown, !" ---- Miru slightly opened up her eyes in surprise. She thought that the examiner was going to be a push-over, especially since he was using one of her favorite archetypes. "You did a good job, I'm impressed!" Miru clapped at the examiner before her. "But, I'll just place down one card and then end my turn here." ---- He glared at the girl in annoyance. Of course he was dueling well, he was the examiner. She should've been trying to impress him, not the other way around. Pushing his annoyance aside, he drew his next card. "Alright, here's how this is gonna go. First, I play to add an Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to my hand. Next, I'm going to summon that Shadow Mist in attack mode, then use ! Arise, ! Thanks to Elemental HERO Shadow Mist's special ability, I get to add a HERO to my hand -- and I choose this one!" The examiner revealed . "I don't mess around. Now, attack, Nova Master! Destroy that Timelord with Blazing Nova Blitz!" ---- "Wow, and I thought you were arrogant. But this guy?" Supay looked at the examiner in disappointment. "He doesn't even know what he's doing. What a moron." Miru started to giggle, and then she burst into laughter. Not only were Supay's comments amusing to her, but she had a similar feeling to him. "Ahhhhh. That was a good one! Thank you, examiner!" Miru clapped again at the examiner, albeit in a more comedic fashion, purposely trying to goad them on. The smoke cleared to reveal Miru's Michion, the Timelord still in play, albeit in Defense Position. "Timelords cannot be destroyed by battle. You were so kind in flipping up my Michion again, and now its effect activates. Whenever Michion is attacked, at least once, and the battle phase ends, you lose half of your current life points. This is what we call..." Miru leaned in closer, as her expression was a serious smile, putting her hands behind her back. A shadow stretched across her face, showcasing her utter seriousness. "Consequences." ---- "Well, at least now it has to go back to your deck, so I got it out of the way." He didn't relish losing half of his Life Points, but it was what it was. "That ends my turn. Since my Field Spell is still in play, I get to add Shadow Mist back to my hand." ---- Miru drew her card, looking at it, and then putting it in her hand. "Very true~♪," she said as she watched her Michion return back into her deck. "Allow my to give you a quick rundown of the Timelord Archetype. Timelords, generally, have 0 ATK and DEF points, making them seem like they're all useless cards. However, this is actually not true," Miru said as she summoned a monster. "Take this for example. This monster is known as . Like all Timelords, he holds the ability to not be destroyed by battle, or by card effect. He also returns to my deck at the start of my next turn's Standby Phase. While it is normal for only me to not take any battle damage from battles with my Timelords, Sandaion is special in the sense that neither of us take battle damage for battles with him. Now, then," Miru points her finger at the examiner, as if commanding her monster. Sandaion rushes forward, attacking the examiner's Dark Law, destroying it. "And that will be the end of my turn. But before we move onto you, my Sandaion's effect will activate. If my Sandaion was involved in any battles when my battle phase ends, my opponent takes 2,000 points of life points." ---- The examiner drew. "I activate Fusion Recycling Plant, discarding the Vision HERO Vyon I just drew in order to add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll Fuse my Elemental HERO Shadow Mist with Elemental HERO Blazeman to create ! With Shadow Mist's effect, I'll add to my hand now. With that...my turn ends, and once again, Shadow Mist comes right back to my hand." ---- She drew her next card, placing it within her hand. "You used the Elemental Heroes decently, I will give you credit for that," Miru said. She summoned a . She, once again, motioned at her monster, and then pointed at Nova Master. Raphion, following its master's orders, attacked Nova Master, and then retreated back to her side. ---- "Well, you win. Congratulations, and welcome to Duel Academy. Due to exemplary performance, you will be placed into Obelisk Blue. Good luck with your studies, and make the most of this opportunity." With that, the examiner deactivated his Duel Disk and left. ---- Miru held her hand up. "Ah! Wait! I have a few requests, examiner!" she put her hand down, deactivating her duel disk, and then putting her cards back into her deck. She ran towards the examiner, catching up to him. ---- "Requests?" he asked curiously, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at the girl. "Uh, sure. Go ahead." ---- Miru took out her deck, and then held it in front of the examiner. "I want you to take care of this deck for me for a while," Miru said, smiling. "I only wanted to use it for the exam for now, and it feels like something I have to earn. But don't worry, I'll be back for it," Miru grabbed the examiner's hand and put the deck inside it. "For my other request, I would like to know if students from any dorm can enter any other dorm grounds. Including sleeping on their premises." ---- Confused, the examiner took the deck nonetheless. "No problem. I'll keep it safe." What a strange request. "I dunno about that one, that'd be up to the heads of the dorms. I'm sure if you asked them about it, they'd be fine with it." ---- "Hm? Then what if I requested a Slifer Red and Ra Yellow Uniform? As an Obelisk Blue, don't you think it's only fair?" Miru put her finger on her chin, thinking. "We get special kind of privileges since we're at the top, right?" ---- "Uhm...sure. I don't see why not." The examiner reached into his spare deck case, pulling out a copy of his favorite Elemental HERO -- , and handed it to her. "When you go to get issued your uniform, tell the lady at the desk I gave you permission and show her this card. She knows it's my favorite, she'll accept it as proof." ---- Miru clapped her hands in excitement. She was given a chance to enter any of the dorms she pleases, so long as she had these uniforms. Now she had access to at least every dorm. "Thank you!" Miru took the card, and then looked at it. "Bladedge, hm? Why is this one your favorite? You seem more like a or an guy." ---- The examiner grinned. "I like Bladedge because it's a classic, and packs a punch. It's won me plenty of duels over the years, and besides...its design is awesome." ---- Bladedge, hm? Miru had one in her old deck, but she never really used it just by itself. It was much easier to use its Fusion, due to it being able to attack several monsters at a time. "That's interesting, I'll keep it in mind for the future," Miru clapped her hands together, but then turned her head to the side in confusion. "Ah, but what about the card? Will she return it to you? And, where is she even located?" ---- "Yeah, she will, don't worry. Her office is across the hall from the Chancellor's. Good luck during your first year, kid. In a place like this, you'll need it." He turned and started to walk away, smiling as he did so. With new students like this one, the Academy would continue to flourish. ---- Miru watched at the examiner left. It seems that she's gotten the permission she needed. She giggled. "This Academy is truly interesting. I look forward to it," with that, Miru left the building in search for the woman that would give her what she wanted. Perhaps she'll find it with ease?